


here in the end

by kiyala



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: They have two weddings, because that's the sort of person Shuuzo is, and their first one is more extravagant than Rom knows what to do with.





	here in the end

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [romushu_1dw](https://twitter.com/romushu_1dw) and the prompt was wedding attire.

It's their first wedding day of two, because he's marrying Shuuzo, because Shuuzo can't just pick one, because Rom loves him so much that the only response he could think of to Shuuzo suggesting that they have two separate weddings was, _sure_.

This one's the extravagant wedding. It's in an old and beautiful cathedral and Rom can't even remember the last time MIDICity ever experienced a wedding this big. The guest list is massive and star-studded. Grateful King himself is performing live for them. There are more flowers decorating the inside of the cathedral than Rom has seen in his entire lifetime. It makes sense, when Shuuzo is the closest thing to royalty MIDICity has, and Rom has long-since stopped questioning his place by Shuuzo's side. This is right where he belongs, just as he's always known since they were still in school together, still learning to put their feelings into music and long before they ever learned to put their feelings into words. 

They've come past that now, even if it has been a slow path full of twists and turns. Shuuzo is as good at hiding his feelings as Rom is honest. They'd started on the same wavelength, years and years ago but everything that had happened since changed that. It's taken them a long time to learn to speak each other's language again, to be the same two people who could understand each other's thoughts and feelings without having to say a single word, who didn't doubt that they were meant for each other. They've finally gotten there again, and Rom knows that he wouldn't give this up for the world. 

He isn't nervous as he stands at the altar, waiting for Shuuzo to arrive, to walk the length of the aisle until they're side by side again. Rom knows that his strength has always been the fact that he's sure of himself. He knows what he wants, he knows what he'll do for it. In this case, he knows the answer to those two questions are Shuuzo, and anything. 

There's a swell of music to announce Shuuzo's arrival. Rom stands a little straighter, turning eagerly to see. Shuuzo looks as beautiful as ever, dressed in a pristine white suit. There are rainbow embellishments, and Rom wouldn't have expected any different; his own suit is black and crimson and the contrast isn't intentional, but they are who they are. It just so happens that they fit together perfectly. 

Shuuzo's smile is dazzling as he finally reaches Rom, slipping a hand into his and pressing their palms together. His smile widens for a moment as their eyes meet, and he mouths, _breathe_. 

Rom takes a deep breath and basks in the fact that this is actually happening. He and Shuuzo grip each other's hands tighter through their vows, keeping their grip tight all the way through the rest of the ceremony until they're wearing their rings and wrapping their arms around each other, smiling too much to kiss. Rom rests his forehead against Shuuzo's and shuts his eyes.

"My husband," Shuuzo murmurs, his gloved hands settling on Rom's cheeks and pulling him into a kiss that feels far too deep, far too intimate for being in front of so many people, but Rom is certain that anything would feel far too intimate right now, when all he wants is to be alone with Shuuzo. They still have several hours left of their celebration though, and Rom pecks Shuuzo on the lips again just for good measure, letting him guide the way.

There are guests to greet, photos to take, and so many people that Rom can barely keep track of who he's spoken to already and who he hasn't. Shuuzo is a steady, comforting presence beside him, leading each interaction with practiced ease and grace. 

"You're doing great," Shuuzo tells him with a soft smile, their fingers linked together. Rom can't stop feeling conscious of the weight of his new ring, and can't stop looking at the way Shuuzo's ring sparkles on his finger. "We can sneak off for a break if you need one."

"We can sneak off?" Rom asks, raising an eyebrow. "Should've told me that sooner." 

"We probably shouldn't, but…" Shuuzo grins, pulling Rom through the crowd and down a corridor into one of the back rooms. It's empty in here, quiet, and Rom doesn't realise just how much he's needed this until now. 

"You're putting up with all of this for me," Shuuzo murmurs, leaning into Rom and hugging him tightly. "I know it's a lot. I know _I'm_ a lot. I just wanted everyone's eyes on us. I wanted everyone to know that I was marrying you, that you were marrying me. That we love each other." 

"I'll shout it from the top of the world if you need me to," Rom replies, pressing a kiss into Shuuzo's hair. "And I'll deal with this, too. Besides. I'm not exactly gonna complain when I get a husband out of it. At least tomorrow's ceremony is just a quiet, traditional one with our family and friends. I'd do two of these back to back if you asked me to, but I'm not gonna lie. I'm glad you're not asking me to."

Shuuzo pulls Rom into a hard kiss and doesn't pull away until they're both breathless. "You know I'll do anything for you too, don't you? This isn't just one way. I know I didn't always make you feel that way, but—" 

"You married me, didn't you?" Rom smiles at him, stroking a hand down Shuuzo's back and to his tail. "I know you love me too. Our past is our past, and it doesn't matter if it was complicated. We got here in the end."

"Yeah," Shuuzo nods. "We did."

Taking Shuuzo's hand, Rom leads the way back out to the main hall of the cathedral, where countless other people wait. "Let's get out there and greet everyone else, yeah? You want them to know how much we love each other, so let's go ahead and show them for real."


End file.
